¿Quién es tu novi?
by Shio Zhang
Summary: Siempre ha sido así, estás conmigo, pero alguien más está en tu mente, alguien que irrumpe siempre en los momentos más románticos entre nosotros, con las cosas más absurdas. Ahora debes decidir tu camino, yo, la que te ha soportado todos estos años y cuidado hasta el trasero o..


¿Quién es tu Novi ?

Estaba furiosa, realmente furiosa. Hace unas semanas, quizás un par de meses, podía jurar que ella era el centro de la vida de Tony, aunque el hombre siguiera mirando para todos lados, en especial cuando un par de buenas piernas o senos pasaba frente a sus ojos. pero estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con ello, después de todo, él nunca dejaría de ser lo que era, se había enamorado de él así.

Sin embargo, allí estaba dejándola plantada de nuevo.

Hace un tiempo atrás Tony se había negado a unirse a SHIELD como Ironman con mucha firmeza, negándose a ser herramienta de la organización y menos su juguete. Sin embargo, tras el incidente de Nueva York se había convertido en un Vengador y había dejado que vivieran en Su torre.

Y es que, aunque la mayoría de los Vengadores no le molestaran, había uno en particular que le fastidiaba. No, no era la pelirroja rusa, no. Si bien era la única mujer que vivía en la torre, ella no era el problema, es más, había sido la razón por la que había descubierto su molestia.

El nuevo inquilino que le molestaba no era ni más ni menos que el "adorado" héroe americano, si, Steve Rogers, él había convencido a Tony de ser un Vengador, de unirse a la causa junto con el resto de los desadaptados héroes bajo el comando de SHIELD, cuyo comandante duramente había sido tratado por Tony.

El problema se había iniciado hacía unas siete semanas, cuando estaba esperando a Tony para una fiesta de caridad, y el tipo había salido envuelto en una toalla desde la habitación principal ¿Acaso Tony no le había dejado su propio departamento? ¿Qué hacía allí?

Tony lo había mirado, saliendo desde su oficina, como si fuera una de sus adoradas donas antes de decirle que no lo esperara despierto, que iban a tardar en la fiesta ¡ni que fuera su abnegada esposa! Y el rubio había tenido en descaro de ruborizarse antes de contestar.

"Al menos no tendré que bajar a buscarte al taller para que vengas a la cama".

¡Odiaba a Rogers!

Tony sólo se había reido en voz alta y la había escoltado al ascensor sin comentar nada.

Cuando regresaron de madrugada, que ya casi era de día, Tony le había preguntado a JARVIS sobre el rubio y la IA le había dicho que el hombre había regresado a su departamento habiéndose solucionado el problema que le impedía entrar en este.

Pero ella vio la sonrisa ladina de su jefe casi novio, como si él fuese el culpable de lo que había visto en el departamento.

Otro día entró en la oficina de Tony cuando no estaba y encontró que había estado viendo videos de, ni más ni menos, que del Capitán América, pero especialmente algunas tomas muy específicas de la anatomía del hombre ¿qué diablos le pasaba a Tony con ese hombre?

Se lo llevó lejos, esperando que así dejase de pensar en el hombre, pero descubrió que Tony seguía pendiente de él, incluso tenía una imagen de él en medio de un baño de espuma. No, esto tenía que resolverse.

Pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba, cuando le reclamó por el rubio y su presencia constante en su vida, Tony le había salido con eso de que el hombre no estaría bien solo, que lo estaba ayudando a adaptarse al mundo actual, que por eso iban juntos al cine, escuchaban música, iban al béisbol o de compras, que era divertido ver las cosas desde los hermosos e ilusionados ojos de un hombre de otra época...

¡Los ojos hermosos! Pero si le pertenecían a un hombre, por favor.

Y reclamarle había sido una mala jugada, ella que había pretendido una noche apasionada con Tony, se había visto abandonada porque Steve había aparecido desde la terraza recordándole a Tony que iban a ir al parque de diversiones juntos.

Y Tony había sonreido y se había puesto de pie, tomado su chaqueta y le había dicho que se quedara como en casa. ¡En casa! Si se suponía que él había hecho esa torre para compartirla con ella.

Y la pelea había comenzado, el rubio no decía nada, pero Tony le había dicho que no lo hiciera decidir, que no gritara cosas sin calmarse antes, que ella era una persona muy querida para él, pero Steve...

Y se había quedado sola mientras los dos salían por el ascensor. Sí, ella era una amiga muy querida para Tony, pero el rubio, el rubio era el novio con el que Tony había soñado desde que era un adolescente. Y contra ello no estaba muy segura de poder ganar.

…

Mi primer intento de drable, pero se me pasó XP


End file.
